A little Dare
by Naruko.S
Summary: Naruto is dared by Kiba. The dare is for Naruto to convince Sasuke to eat sweets. Will Naruto's plan work out? or will some thing else happen?


Title: A little dare

Author: Luck suppy/ Shafy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summaries: Naruto lose toKiba in grade. They are playing a truth or dare game. The dare is to get Sasuke to eat cake. Will Naruto be able to convince Sasuke? Or something else might happen.

Naruto stare through space thinking how to get Sasuke to eat sweets. The longer he thinks about it the harder his hopes are falling.

_/hey kit, better get that Uchiha brat to eat sweets or you'll be a loser/_

I'm thinking! Ahah! I got it Kyu! _/then whacha waiting for kit move it/_

_/just remember if ya' lose you're gonna walk around the campus naked/_

_Flashback_

_Hey Naruto! Let's play truth or dare! yelled kiba. Okay! said Naruto enthusiastically._

_Let's compare our grades and the one that got the lowest in math loses. said Kiba. You're on! yelled Naruto. _

_End of Flashback_

Naruto is standing infront of Sasuke's house. What am I doing here?

_/you're here toask the Uchiha brat a favor kit./_

Well here goes nothing Naruto said to himself as he rand the doorbell. The door cracked open revealing sasuke. "dobe, why are you here?" asked Sasuke with his usual cold voice. "Eto… " gulped Naruto as Sasuke is still waiting for an answer.

Taking a deep breath Naruto looked up at Sasuke and yelled "SasukewouldyoupleaseeatthiscakeIbakedIpromiseIwon'tbotheryouagainandinreturnyoucanaskmeforafavor!" Naruto's out of breath.

"dobe... even someone like Kakashi sensei couldn't catch all that." said Sasuke.

"Sasu…" said Naruto as tears began to form in his pretty cerulean eyes. Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat as he sees his dobe is about to cry. "Please eat this cake I baked and I'll do you one favor. I would do anything please just it the cake!" begged Naruto.

"Why should I?" asked Sasuke curious. "Well… It's some daring thing…" said Naruto unable to look Sauke in the eye. "Who?" asked Sasuke angry of whoever made his blonde do all this stuff. "Kiba.." said Naruto. "Fine!" said Sasuke. "What?" asked Naruto in astonishment. "I said fine dobe, come in b cfore I'll change my mind." Said Sasuke.

Naruto was happy and at the same time surprised. "so… you said you'll return a favor." said Sasuke. "Yes anything." said Naruto. "Then you better keep your promise." said Sasuke. "I Uzumaki Naruto never backs down on my word!" yelled Naruto.

Sasuke smirked and said "Dobe… feed me." Naruto blush and asked "What do you… mean?" "easy just sit in my lap and put the food inside my mouth." said Sasuke seductively. Naruto blush even more but he can't back out now.

_/kit, Sasuke or walk naked in the campus/_

Naruto slowly walked toward Sasuke then slowly but gently sat on his lap. "A…" said Sasuke mouth open wide. _Teme after this I'm gonna kill Kiba. _As Naruto thought to himself. He put the first spoon into Sasuke's mouth. Awhile after Naruto took the last cake in Sasuke's mouth.

Naruto was about to get up when Sasuke encircled his arm around Naruto's wasist to hold him down. "T-teme! What are you trying to do!?" asked Naruto blushing at the sudden impact on his member.

Sasuke pulled Naruto down for a deep passionate kiss.

_/hey kit! He's kissing you! OMG he's kissing you!!/_

_Shut up Kyu! You're making it worse!_

_/What do you mean kit? He kissed you because he likes you! Now go ahead and confess to him after the kiss!/_

_What! Are you stupid what if he don't like me?!_

_/why in the fucking hell would he kiss you if he doesn't like you?/_

Sasuke licked Naruto's bottom lip begging for entrance. Naruto slowly open his mouth as Sasuke's tongue journeyed inside around Naruto's mouth. Naruto tried to be dominant. Both tongue dance around for a minute but for them it seems like eternity.

Finally hey broke out, both breathing hard. "Sasuke…" said Naruto still out of breath. "Hn" "Ano… I love… you." said Naruto as he blushed even more.

_/Kit I've never seen someone blushes so much like you. You look like a tomato from my point of view./_

_Shut Up!_

"I love you too." said Sasuke. Sasuke lifted Naruto bridal style as he carry him to the bedroom. "o-oi! What are.. you doing teme…" said Narutp Blushing. "Isn't it oblivious to bed." whispered Sasuke to Naruto's ear huskily in a very seductive voice.

Tomorrow morning.

Not only Kiba but the whole campus stared at the two couple eye-wide. Naruto is feeding Sasuke sweets for dessert.

End please review this is my first story (pretty crappy too)


End file.
